It's Just Something To Pass The Time
by HeAteMyHeart
Summary: Shane and Mitchie get stuck in a lift. What could possible happen between the two...? Smitchie Smut.


I closed my apartment door behind me with my phone wedged in between my ear and shoulder, my handbag resting on my inner right elbow and both my hands trying to lock the door.

"Yes Mom, I promise I won't forget about tonight, we still have 6 hours, don't panic okay?" I successfully locked the door and took the phone in my hand and started walking towards the lift.

"Mitchie honey just don't mess this up for your sister."

"Okay gotta go, im off to the mall," I pressed the lift button to see the red light flash.

"Okay see you later sweetie".

"Bye mom, love you."

The lift door opened and I stepped inside, I placed my cell in my bag and pushed the ground floor button. I lived in a 24 story apartment building, top floor because I loved the view over looking the high street. The lift was a tad slower than usual. Huh. It was my sisters' sweet sixteen tonight, there was two years between us I was 18. our mom made me help organize the bash for her, I loved my sister, so I wanted to make it a special night for her.

The lift made a sudden jolt which made me jump. Damn. It stopped on the 17th floor, someone was getting in. come on come on open the doors and get in I need to go, in a rush here. My arch nemesis stepped in 'Shane Gray'. We hated each other. I hated the sight of him, he was so cocky and up himself, never thought about anyone else everything was about me, me, me with him, no consideration what so ever, it really annoyed me. But damn he was hot, the friction between us threw me, every time we had an argument I wanted his body, when he's angry it's a real turn on, I threw him a look when he entered, he stood in front of me, facing the lift doors, jackass. We didn't speak a word in the lift, we got to the 11th floor when the lift jolted again this time the doors didn't open, I looked on the screen inside the lift to see the letters rolling along the L.E.D screen to see the words 'out of service'.

"SHIT!" I was now annoyed.

He turned around to look at me "What's wrong with you?"

"Can't you read? It says out of service," I over exaggeratedly pointed to the screen the letters were still rolling across.

"Damn, why don't you ring the alarm, its common sense right?" he had a hint of sarcasm in his voice that really annoyed me. Obeying him I pushed the yellow button next to the screen, but no answer.

A voice then filled the small space. 'Hello how can I help' a mans voice probably some 30 year old virgin, you know the kind 'Duhh were stuck in a lift? Why else would we have rung the buzzer' I was angry as it is, and he asks me why I rung the emergency buzzer in a lift.

"Madam it's not going to help being sarcastic with me" how dare he speak to me like that, jerk. "May I ask how many people are in the lift with you madam."

"Just the two of us, sir."

"Okay then, because there are not so many of you, you'll have to wait for 3 hours because, other lifts have gone down around the city and these lifts have around 10-20 people in so they are our main priority at the moment madam, if you need anymore information please feel free to ring the buzzer again, or if anything happen to one of you please ring again thank you."

The line went dead and then cut off. Great im stuck in a lift with Shane Gray for 3 hours, what's the worst that could happen? I'll tell you what will happen, only one of us will walk out of here alive. I slumped against the wall and slid down the side of the lift to sit on the floor, I had a short skirt on so I put my legs flat on the floor and smoothed down the pleats in it. He stood leaning on the opposite wall his legs crossed over and his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Soooo, where were you off to?" was Shane Gray actually trying to have a normal conversation with me?

"Just to the mall, do some shopping."

"Like you don't do enough of it."

Okay I take it back I knew we would argue.

"Excuse me? what are you trying to say."

"You have too many clothes, you wear things once then you never wear it again."

I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest, which only gave him a better view of my cleavage. "No I don't". I don't I swear, ive wore this top 4 times since I bought it 3 months ago. He walked over to me and put his hands on my hips just above the rim of my skirt.

"You know Its really hot in here, I could take these off you if you want, you don't need to wear them right?" God I wanted him to take me there and then but I was gona tease him some more.

"How about suck it jackass," he slowly walked me backwards so my back was on the wall

"How about you suck it for me?" I really should of seen that coming.

"No thanks. I've already had lunch," I smirked at him.

"Well you know, I haven't had my lunch yet"

"Too bad, you should of eaten something before you came out."

"I did but I didn't know you were on the menu"

The friction between us was now lighting a fire it was that obvious, I felt his hardness on my thigh, hardening every second that we talked dirty, I'm not gona lie I was turned on a lot. I could keep it going for while to tease him more.

"Mmmm, so what's on the menu for me then?"

"My dick."

"Sounds appetizing."

"Oh believe me, it is." He pushed his lips on mine with an aggressive power. He didn't waste time on an invitation but I didn't waste time to let him have me. His tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for permission, I let him in without a second thought, our tongues exploring one another's mouths. He lifted my leg up to his waist and held his hand on the inner of my knees slowly raising it up my skirt, he squeezed my ass causing me to make a thrusting motion on him and let out a small moan, he grinned into the kiss. He moved his other hand below my ass and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he sat me on the metal pole that ran across the left hand side of the lift. He broke the kiss and started to kiss down my collar bone I tilted my head to give him better access. He moved his hands from my ass as his hands were playing with the hem of my t-shirt he pulled it over my head and continued kissing the hollow between my neck and shoulder. I felt his hands fiddling with my bra clasp trying to undo it, he finally did it.

He slid it off me and worked his way down kissing my body, he playfully kissed one of my nipples, which turned me on more, I couldn't hold back my moans now, I wanted him. He came back up to kiss my lips. With my legs still wrapped around his waist, he picked me up again and walked over to the fold down chair located on the back wall. He pushed it down with his foot and sat me on it firmly. He moved away from me and the loss of contact made my body scream, he took of his plain white t-shirt and threw it aside. -

I took of my shirt and threw it behind me, her eyes filled with lust, she was so hot right now, and she was all mine. We still had two and a half hours to work with, it was more than enough time, all the better to add foreplay right? I knelt down in front of her and playfully kissed her legs and worked up to her thigh my fingers messing with the rim of her boy shorts, I pulled them of her, she locked her legs together so they would come of more easily, its only less work for me so I wasn't complaining, she still had her skirt on but she raised it to her stomach. I was going to give her an experience she would never forget. Period. She put both of her feet on my shoulders, parting her legs giving me better access I parted her folds with my index finger, she was already wet from her own moisture which made it easier for me to do what I wanted, I slowly inserted my two fingers into her and she whimpered in response, my thumb found its way to her clit and I started making a circular motion, her moans of pleasure made me even harder, if that's possible? I was ready burst her smell her body her sweat I wanted every piece of her right now, and I knew she wanted me in return. I was still kissing the inside of her thigh working my way to were I wanted to be, I picked up the pace with my fingers when she let out a small cry

"Ohhh, fuck Shane".

I replaced my thumb with my tongue which made her squirm in reaction more. My fingers now going at a fast pace and my tongue sucking on her clit I knew she was close I could tell by her screams.

"I'm close" she managed to blurt out, I wasn't gona stop I was determind to see what she tasted like. Her breathing got heavier and faster

"Mmmmmmmmmmm. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck"

She hit climax and I felt her tighten around my fingers and then release her fluids onto them. I slid out my fingers that were slick from her orgasm and placed them in my mouth licking every last drop, she tasted sweet, and I wanted more. I licked between her folds, making sure I got every last bit of residue of her.

She cupped my neck and pulled me up to her face and forcefully kissed me, I knew she could taste herself in the kiss which made it that much more hotter than I expected. I needed her now I was desperate for her. She undone my trousers and pulled them down to pool at my feet. She stood up and pushed me onto the chair. She mounted my lap, there was still room on the chair for knees either side of me so she placed them there. Her bare skin grinding down on my dick was not helping, I wanted her now, but she insisted on being a tease.

Our kiss was powerful, she needed it like I did. Okay so maybe I wanted it more seeing as she just got her release and she already climaxed, but I could make her do it again, and she knew it. She moved one of her hands and she slid it down my chest making sure she sketched the outline if my trim body, she bit her lip in the process, takin in the sight. Her hand firmly wrapped itself around me and she started to slowly pump her hand up and down, her thumb running over the grand and smearing the pre-cum that had formed, a moan left my lips and she giggled in response. She was taking her time just to punish me for all of the arguments we've ever had and all the times I've stolen her post because she has stolen mine. Her soft hands kept a steady rythem and every now and again she would moan down my ear, I got fed up of her going slow and I thrust my hips up causing a greater friction. Sudenly she stopped moving and she was looking in my eyes, her arms wrapped effortlessly around my neck.

"What's the matter Shane?" her voice sypathetic with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're my problem, well.... Your teasing."

My hands slid into his hair, and I bit my lip, looking at him all hot and sweaty and of course naked. I wanted him, but I didn't want to e too eager, I wanted HIM to be the one that gave in, not me. "My teasing? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about Mitchie, we've got about 30minutes left in here, now either were gonna have sex or we're gonna argue first, and then have sex."

I grabbed his face with both of my hands and crashed our lips together. He raised my hips with his hands before I stopped him and pulled away from our kiss. "Do you have protection? Isn't it like a man rule to have a condom on you at all times?"

"What for situations where you get stuck ina lift with hot people and decide to have sex with them?" I pause and looked at him with a look of all seriousness on my face.

"There's one in my jeans pocket," he said with a smirk forming.

I reached down to his jeans on the floor below us and searched the pockets. Finding a condom in his back pocket, I ripped the packet open with my teeth and slid the latex onto his growing hardness. He raised my hips gettting impatient and I positioned him at my entrance and sliding down till our hips met and he filled me. His fingers dug into my hips as i started to create a steady beat with my hips raising them up and down, picking up pace along the way. As his fingers tightened their grip I knew he was close. I was getting tierd after a while and he used his force to help me raise my hips by lifting my up, he started raising his own hips in sync with mine too making the pleasure unbearable. The sof moans, grunts and whispers of my name that left his lips filled the small space and soon we were both heavily panting. His speed picked up with his thrust and so did mine.

"I'm so close Mitchie, so fucking close," he moaned in my ear, our lips joining to muffle our screams as we both reached our climaxes, not wanting to make too much noise.

I felt his warm release inside of me, I sunk my head in between his shoulder and neck and moaned into skin, I couldn't control myself and I came again. 2 times two fucking times,I came twice, id never done that before, but it felt so good. Our bodies fused together still both of us trying to catch our breath. Then we heard a voice.

'Madam are you there madam?' I pressed the button next to us to talk trying not to sound out of breath I spoke.

"MmmHmmmm I'm here."

"The technical crew are on there way, you should be out in ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

I removed my hand from the button I cupped his face in my hands and he placed his hands on my waist, we kissed again this time with passion. It was slow and sexy. I bit down on his bottom lip as I pulled away.

"We better get dressed, before someone sees us," I climbed off him, found my clothes on the floor and put them on, he stood up and pulled his boxers and jeans up and I handed him his t-shirt. Suddenly the lift started moving, we were going down. We both looked around to see if there was any sign of our encounter. The doors opened on the ground floor, I picked up my bag and walked out as he followed behind, at the bottom was both of his brothers.

"I bet you made his day, just you two alone in a lift for 1 hour, im surprised your both alive," Jason sounded smug.

"Well you know me I aim to please."

* * *

First Camp Rock fanfic. Decided to make it smutty, ya know, enter with a** bang!**

So what ya'll think?

Oh and I co-write Betrayal Begins With Trust with TurnUptheMusic-x :)

-Jess


End file.
